wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Druga ojczyzna/17
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: XVII. Cisza na morzu. — Opuszczeni od dwóch tygodni. — Co mówili kapitan Harry Gould i bosseman John Block. — Przerzedzenie mgły na Południu. — Ziemia!.. ziemia!.. Noc czarna. — Zaledwie można odróżnić niebo od wody, niebo zasnute chmurami, z których od czasu do czasu, wypada błyskawica, a po niej nastaje grzmot głuchy. Żadnej fali na powierzchni... Nic, tylko regularne i monotonne kołysanie morza. Najmniejszy wiatr nie mąci tej bezmiernej ciszy oceanu. Powietrze jednak tak jest przesycone elektrycznością, iż nawet na powierzchni wody widać języki ogniste. Chociaż słońce zaszło od pięciu godzin, upał straszny trwa w całej sile. Dwaj mężczyźni rozmawiali po cichu na tyle wielkiej szalupy pół-pomostowej. Maszt przedni i żagiel trójkątny poruszały się w takt monotonnego kołysania. Jeden z mężczyzn, trzymając ster pod ręką starał się utrzymać równowagę. Był to marynarz, mający około lat czterdziestu, silny, dobrze zbudowany. Postać to była jak z żelaza; ani zmęczenie ani głód nie miały nad nią władzy. Z pochodzenia anglik, nazywał się Block — John Block. Drugi, młodszy — zaledwie ośmnaście lat liczył — nie wyglądał wcale na wilka morskiego. W głębi szalupy, pod pomostem, lub pod ławką leżała pewna liczba istot ludzkich, nie mających już sił do poruszania wiosłami. Pomiędzy niemi było dziecko pięcioletnie — biedne maleństwo jęczące, które matka uspakajała pocałunkami. Na przodzie, na pomoście, w pobliżu masztu trójkątnego, dwie osoby nieruchome, milczące, trzymając się za ręce, oddawały się smutnym rozmyślaniom, a tak ogromna była ciemnica, że widziały się tylko podczas błyskawicy. Z głębi szalupy podnosiła się niekiedy głowa, która opadała prawie natychmiast. W tej chwili marynarz mówił do młodego człowieka, leżącego przy nim. — Nie... nie... obserwowałem horyzont przy zachodzie słońca... Nie dojrzałem żadnej ziemi, żadnego żagla na morzu... Lecz to, czego dziś wieczór nie spostrzegłem, może pokazać się jutro rano. Zawsze się przecież na tem kończy... — Pod warunkiem, żeby wiatr nam pomógł... — Do tego nawet został wynaleziony — odparł John Block. Dziś na nieszczęście gdzieindziej jest zajęty... Tak! dobra burza więcej byłaby warta, bo może popchnęłaby nas w dobrą stronę... — Albo-by nas zaprzepaściła... — Nie chcę tego... nie chcę!.. Ze wszystkich sposobów śmierci, ten byłby najgorszy... — Kto wie? I znów zamilkli obydwa. — A nasz — kapitan?.. odezwał się młodszy. — Harry Gould, zacny człowiek, nie dobrze z nim... odpowiedział John Block. Jak te łotry go urządziły!.. A ta rana w głowie!.. I kiedy pomyślę, że to oficer, w którym pokładał całe zaufanie, tak go urządził!.. Nie, ten rozbójnik Borupt, skończy na wysokim maszcie... — Nędznik!.. nędznik!.. powtarzał młodzieniec z oburzeniem. Ale ty Block, opatrywałeś dziś wieczór biednego Harry Gould... — Tak, właśnie; kiedy położyłem go pod pomostem i dałem kompresy z wody na głowę, mógł mówić, ale jakim słabym głosem! „Dziękuję, Block, dziękuję” powiedział, jak gdybym ja żądał podziękowań!.. „A ziemia?.. ziemia?..” zapytał... „Bądź pewny mój kapitanie, zaręczyłem, że ona gdzieś jest, i może niedaleko!..” Spojrzał na mnie i zamknął oczy... Block milczał przez chwilę, poczem znów mruczał pod nosem: — Ziemia... ziemia!.. Ach!.. Borupt i jego wspólnicy, wiedzieli dobrze, co robili!.. Przez cały czas jak nas trzymali na spodzie okrętu, płynęli w przeciwnym kierunku... oddalili się o kilka setek mil, zanim nas spuścili na tej szalupie... wśród takiej części oceanu, gdzie nie przepływają pewnie żadne okręty... — Czy nic nie słyszałeś, Block? — zapytał młodszy, podnosząc głowę. — Nie... nie... fala taka cicha, jakby ją kto oliwą polał. W tej chwili jeden z pasażerów usiadł na ławce, i czyniąc gest rozpaczliwy zawołał. — Bodajby ta szalupa poszła na dno... bodajby nas pogrążyła raczej, niż żebyśmy zostali wydani na pastwę głodu!.. Jutro wyczerpiemy ostatnie zapasy!.. — Jutro... to jeszcze nie dziś, panie Wollston — odparł Block... Jeżeliby szalupa poszła na dno, nie byłoby jutra... a dopóki jest jeszcze jutro... — John Block dobrze powiedział — odparł młody towarzysz. Nie trzeba rozpaczać, James!.. W tej chwili inny pasażer, w wieku lat trzydzieści — ten który stał na przodzie szalupy, zbliżył się do Johna Block i rzekł: — Nasz nieszczęśliwy kapitan, pożerany gorączką, nie może kierować szalupą; od tygodnia ty go zastępujesz... Nasze ocalenie w twoich rękach... Masz jaką nadzieję?.. — Czy mam nadzieję! Tak... Spodziewam się, że ta przeklęta cisza skończy się i wiatr pchnie nas do jakiej przystani. — Do przystani?.. podjął pasażer, starając się przebić wzrokiem ciemności. — A cóż u dyabła! przecież gdzieś musi się jakaś przystań znajdować!!! — Ale gdzie my jesteśmy? — Nie umiałbym powiedzieć. Przez ośm długich dni ci nędznicy trzymali nas na dnie okrętu... nie mogliśmy uważać, jaką drogą szedł okręt, na południe czy na północ... — Musieli duży kawał drogi zrobić... ale w jakim kierunku? — Tego nie mogę wiedzieć... W dniu buntu byliśmy na wysokości Madagaskaru... Lecz od tego czasu, ponieważ wiatr wiał z zachodu, kto wie, czy nie pchnął okrętu o jakie setki mil w stronę wysp Saint-Paul?.. — Gdzie są tylko dzicy najgorszego gatunku... odparł James Wollston. Co prawda, to ci, co nas opuścili, nie więcej od nich warci.. — Ten nędznik Borupt musiał chyba zmienić kierunek Flaga i zaawanturować się na morzu, na którem pewniejszy będzie bezkarności i swobodnego rabunku do spółki ze swymi kolegami, korsarzami... Myślę, że daleko byliśmy od naszej drogi, kiedy szalupa została spuszczona na łaskę żywiołów... Lecz przynajmniej... gdyby napotkać jaką wyspę... wyspę bezludną... wszystko jedno... Polowaniem... rybołóstwem, wyżywilibyśmy się... znaleźli schronienie w jakiej grocie... Dla czego nie mielibyśmy zrobić z tej wyspy tego, co zrobili rozbitki Landlorda z Nowej Szwajcaryi?.. Silne ręce... dobra wola... inteligencya, dużo mogą... — Zapewne, rzekł James Wollston, lecz Landlord nie wyrzucił swoich pasażerów... Ocalili ładunek... podczas kiedy my nic nigdy nie dostaniemy z ładunku Flaga!.. Rozmowa została przerwana. Głos bolesny dał się słyszeć: — Pić... pić!.. — To kapitan! — zawołał jeden z pasażerów... Gorączka go pożera... Na szczęście, nie brakuje nam wody... i... — To do mnie należy — rzekł Block. Niech który z was weźmie ster i kieruje... Ja wiem, gdzie baryłka, a kilka kropli wody przyniosą ulgę naszemu kapitanowi. John Block odszedł — pozostali w milczeniu oczekiwali jego powrotu. W kilka minut powrócił na swoje miejsce. — No, cóż tam?.. — Zostałem uprzedzony — odpowiedział Block. Jeden z naszych dobrych aniołów był już przy kapitanie i wlał mu trochę świeżej wody w usta... Obmywał także czoło jego potem zlane... Czy p. Gould miał przytomność, ja nie wiem... tak, czy nie... Wyglądało to na majaczenie... Mówił o ziemi. „Ziemia... powinna być tam!” — powtarzał i ręka jego chwiała się jak płótno wielkiego masztu, kiedy obraca się z wiatrem. Odpowiedziałem mu: „Tak mój kapitanie, tak!.. Ziemia musi być gdzieśkolwiek... Przybijemy do niej niedługo... Czuję ją... na północy”. To prawda... my, starzy marynarze, czujemy takie rzeczy... I dodałem: „Nie obawiaj się, mój kapitanie, wszystko dobrze idzie!.. Szalupę mamy mocną, a ja utrzymam ją na dobrej drodze!... W tej okolicy musi być tyle wysp, że nie będzie wiadomo co z niemi zrobić!.. Trudność w wyborze!.. Wyszukamy wkrótce taką, która najwięcej będzie nam się podobać!..” Słyszał mnie, biedaczysko, jestem pewny, a kiedy zbliżyłem latarnię do jego twarzy, uśmiechnął się do mnie... jakim smutnym uśmiechem! i do dobrego anioła także!.. Potem zamknął oczy i niebawem zaczął drzemać!.. Wprawdzie kłamałem, mówiąc mu o ziemi, jak gdyby była już widoczna!.. Czy źle zrobiłem? Na tem się rozmowa skończyła, ciszę przerywały tylko uderzenia żagli o maszt, gdy szalupa kołysała się z boku na bok. Osadnicy jej zmęczeni, osłabieni, w śnie szukali zapomnienia groźnej przyszłości. A czy można było nazwać przyszłością to, co ograniczało się może do dni kilku? Jeżeli ci nieszczęśliwi mieli jeszcze czem zaspokoić pragnienie, to nie wiedzieli, co nazajutrz będą jedli... Z kilku funtów mięsa solonego wrzuconego na dno szalupy, nic nie pozostało... Jeden worek sucharów na jedenaście osób!.. A cisza nie ustawała... Od dwudziestu ośmiu godzin najmniejszy powiew wiatru nie ochłodził duszącej atmosfery... Była to śmierć... śmierć niechybna!.. Trzeba było mieć wielką ufność w Bogu, żeby oprzeć się rozpaczy... John Block znów ujął za ster, pasażerowie zajęli napowrót miejsca na ławkach. Nikt słowa nie wymówił. Jęki dziecka i westchnienia kapitana Goulda przerywały tylko ciszę. Dwie godziny upłynęły w ten sposób. Szalupa nie posunęła się z miejsca nawet o dwa węzły. W takich warunkach siedzieć przy sterze zupełnie nie potrzeba, lecz sternik nie chciał opuścić stanowiska. Z drągiem pod ramieniem, starał się przynajmniej oszczędzić towarzyszom zbyt gwałtownych wstrząśnień. Około trzeciej godziny rano, John Block odczuł lekki powiew, który musnął go po twarzy... Czyżby to wiatr chciał się zerwać?.. mruknął. Zwrócił się do jednego z pasażerów siedzących na ławce: — Panie Fritz!.. rzekł. Zbudzony, pochylił się. — Czego chcesz? — odezwał się cicho. — Spojrzyj pan tam... w kierunku wschodu... — rzekł John Block. — Co tam widzisz? — Jeżeli się nie mylę, widać jakby pas jasny na końcu horyzontu... Rzeczywiście, linia mniej ciemna ciągnęła się nad morzem. Granica nieba i wody odrzynała się dość wyraźnie... — To wiatr!.. zapewniał sternik. — A może to świt tylko?.. — Być może, że to jest świt, ale byłby bardzo wczesny, co prawda, — odpowiedział John Block; być może także, że to wiatr!.. Czułem już coś na włosach mojej brody; patrz pan, jeszcze się poruszają!.. Zapewne, nie jest to wiatr, mogący zrzucać bocianie gniazda, lecz zawsze większy, niż od dwudziestu ośmiu godzin!.. Panie Fritz, nadstaw-no uszu, usłyszysz to samo, co i ja. — Masz racyę — odpowiedział pasażer, pochyliwszy się nad wodą; — to wiatr... — A my gotowi jesteśmy na jego przyjęcie. Maszt przedni stoi... tylko wyprężyć sznur u spodniego żagla, aby nie stracić nic z wiatru, który się zrywa... Lecz gdzie on nas powiedzie?.. — Gdzie będzie chciał. Nic więcej od niego nie żądam, tylko żeby nas spędził z tej przeklętej przestrzeni morza. W kwadrans potem ruch szalupy zaznaczył się małą bruzdą. W tej chwili jeden z pasażerów, leżący na przodzie, wstał, spojrzał na wodę i podszedł do Blocka. — Wiatr?.. — Tak, zdaje mi się, że naprawdę mamy go teraz... nie pozwolimy mu uciec... Wiatr zaczynał się powiększać, mgły trochę się rozwiewały. — Mamy go... mamy go! — powtarzał sternik, podczas gdy szalupa pochylona naprzód zaczęła przerzynać pierwsze bałwany. Powoli mgły wzniosły się do góry. Horyzont w głębi zaczął różowieć. Z tego można było wnosić, że wiatr się ustali na pewien czas w tym kierunku. O piątej godzinie niebo pomiędzy rozdartemi mgłami zabarwiło się purpurowo. Tarcza słoneczna wychyliła rąbek na granicy nieba i wody. Na północy jednak trwały mgły uparcie, snopy światła nie zdołały ich przebić. Co do szalupy, ta zostawiała po za sobą szlak brózd, które odrzynały się biało na zielonej powierzchni morza. W tej chwili słońce wystąpiło w całości... Mgła nie ćmiła już jego świetnej tarczy, na którą patrzeć było niepodobieństwem... Nie do słońca też zwracały się spojrzenia, lecz w stronę przeciwną... Pasażerowie szalupy starali się tylko obserwować północ, w tą stronę bowiem wiatr ich niósł... Nagle, nieco przed siódmą godziną, jeden z pasażerów, uchwycił sznur od wielkiego masztu, wciągnął się zręcznie aż do rei, w chwili, gdy w stronie północnej niebo rozjaśniły pierwsze promienie słońca. I głosem silnym, krzyknął: — Ziemia!..